<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loss by tiifalockhart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803191">Loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart'>tiifalockhart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiifalockhart/pseuds/tiifalockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis returns to Hammerhead after ten years of darkness. He knows that he has a job to do, but you're unsure if you're prepared to face that reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten years of darkness.</p>
<p>Ten years of nothing but fighting daemons and trying to survive.</p>
<p>Ten years of not knowing where the new king was, nor his companions. </p>
<p>It was a terrifying thought that they may have perished in Niflheim. Prince Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus… No one spoke of them, no one knew where they were, no one knew of their last location inside of Niflheim. There were rumors that Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio managed to make it out alive, but there was nothing of Noctis. Even if these rumors were true, the three crownsguard had basically fallen off the map. The world relied on hope, hope that Noctis was alive, that he would return soon to his beloved kingdom, that maybe one day the world will feel the golden rays of the sun once more. </p>
<p>And thankfully, that was true. The only problem was that Noctis returned ten years later at the docks of Gauldin Quay. No one knew where he came from, or what his plans were, but all you could remember that day was the relief you felt after seeing his vaguely familiar face arrive at Hammerhead. Not only that, but the other three had returned as well. They all looked much older, along with exhausted and drained. It was a hard sight, but you could tell they were happy to see each other. </p>
<p>When his eyes landed on you, though, you saw relief wash over his features. Noctis walked towards you, almost afraid that you weren’t real. But when you reached out and took his hand, a shaky breath left his lips as he embraced you quickly, holding onto you for dear life. </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you so much.” You whispered sadly, your eyes falling shut as tears escaped and fell down your cheeks. “I-I was so scared when you didn’t return from Niflheim, we all thought you had-” He stopped you by cupping your cheeks carefully and wiping away your tears with his thumbs. </p>
<p>“None of that matters right now. I’m here now, and I have one last battle to win.” Noctis whispered, furrowing his brows. “After that, I’ll see you again, and we can move on with our life together.” He continued, running his fingers through your hair. </p>
<p>You nodded hesitantly, looking down. “I love you, Noctis…” You whispered, your voice weak. “I can’t lose you again.” </p>
<p>“I know. I’m not going anywhere this time.” He reassured, pressing his forehead to yours. “You know that, don’t you? I won’t leave you again.” Noctis murmured, making you look into his eyes. They held some kind of reluctance as if he was afraid that maybe that isn’t true. You didn’t comment on it though, you were just thankful that you could see him again, even if it was for the last time. </p>
<p>“I’m coming with you.” You told him, which he shook his head to.</p>
<p>“You can’t.” Noctis responded, frowning slightly.</p>
<p>“But I have to. I can’t risk losing you again and never seeing you.” You retorted, gripping onto his hands tightly. “I… I can’t go through that again.” </p>
<p>Noctis seemed to hesitate at your response, sighing as he nodded. “I can’t stop you, if you want to come, then that’s your choice. But whatever happens in Insomnia… You have to move on from it.” He whispered, looking down at your hands. “It’ll be dangerous, you’ll have to be strong.” </p>
<p>“I know.” You answered, a look of dejection forming in your features. Both of you knew what was going to happen, even if neither of you said it. Noctis was sacrificing his life for you, his friends, and for the world, just so you all may see the light again. It was a heavy price, one that you weren’t sure you agreed with. Noctis was an innocent man, he shouldn’t have to sacrifice everything for the sins of another. It made you angry. </p>
<p>“Let’s take our mind off of it for now, okay?” He whispered, furrowing his brows. “Tonight is one of our last, let’s make it worth it.” Noctis stated, turning to the other crownsguards. They all nodded in agreement, before slowly walking towards the gates. </p>
<p>Tonight was their last night together. It was their last camp, their last meal, their last campfire, the air hung heavy around them. No matter how this final battle ended, none of them would ever meet like this again. While the four of them talked, you were distracted by the early sense of loss. You dreaded losing Noctis and you wanted nothing more than to save him from his fate, to take him and run away. But you couldn’t. The gods wouldn’t allow it. So you simply took his hand and prepared for the worst. </p>
<p>After a good meal from Ignis and lots of sharing, the three crownsguard tucked in for the night, leaving you and Noctis silently staring into the dying fire. It was hard to think of anything to say, nothing that came to mind fit the urgent and painful moment you two shared. Both of you were unsure how to speak, but you knew what you two were thinking. </p>
<p>Eventually, Noctis let out a sigh as he sat up, looking over at you. “It won’t be easy.” He muttered, reaching over and taking your hand. “It’ll be hard after it all ends, I wish I knew how to make it better.” </p>
<p>You looked up at him, teary-eyed as you nodded. “I know… I don’t know what I’m going to do.” You confessed softly, gripping his hand. “I’m not ready to lose you for good.” </p>
<p>Noctis sighed and nodded. “I can’t really say I’m ready to go either.” He whispered, looking down at your hands. “It’s going to be hard, but it’s what I have to do.” </p>
<p>You let out a shaky breath. “I love you… I always have, you know?” You whispered, looking up at him. </p>
<p>He smiled weakly and nodded, ruffling your hair gently. “I know… I love you too.” He murmured, pressing a gentle and delicate kiss to your forehead. </p>
<p>After that, the two of you went to sleep together for the last time. It was hard to sleep with such a heavy heart. You prayed that maybe fate could be changed just this once. You knew it was a stretch, but you hoped you would be heard. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, your prayers were not heard. The next sunrise, you sat in the Capital, broken-hearted and alone, mourning the loss of your significant other and three best friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>